Kagutsuchi
Kagutsuchi (迦具土), is a wandering ninja banished from his clan's village due to his powers, he is the target of several Shinobi villages due to his fearsome fire manipulating abilities. Background Kagutsuchi was born into a small ninja clan but immediately after his birth turned into a storm of fire destroying most of the village. His father who seemed to be one of the few survivors of this made it his task to kill his son who had disappeared. Kagutsuchi had been discovered by an old farmer and by age four had discovered his ablities to manipulate fire. Kagutsuchi's father had tracked down his son and attacked him an the old famer who was killed. Enraged Kagutsuchi unleashed a sword of fire upon his father killing him. A young woman who hailed from the Idaten clan decided to take him in and brought the child back to her village. Kagutsuchi grew up and became a Jonin at age ten. The clan began to fear his power fearing nobody could pacify it and so created a forbidden water technique named Watatsumi that could subdue Kagutsuchi. His carer, Mizuhame disagreed to this and stole the scroll fleeing with Kagutsuchi. The two were eventually tracked after they hid the scroll. The two were captured and taken back to the village but it was attacked by the Mushi Butai who were after the scroll. Kagutsuchi was able to break free only to find Mizuhame killed. Kagutsuchi unleashed his power killing several Idaten and half of the Mushi Butai. When the threat had retreated in fear Kagutsuchi received blame from the village and was banished from his home. Kagutsuchi later began using his powers to entertain town folk in order to get money as he travelled learning more techniques and avoiding any sort of combat. Personality Kagutsuchi has an odd personality, he appears rather stoic and rather detatched from those around him. He is very confident in his abilities but although he never talks about it he is arrogant to those who challenge him. In combat he is far rutheless than he acts, preffering to incinerate an enemy than talk them out of battle. Although he bears no anger to the Koshu village where he was born or the Idaten clan, he has no intention of ever stepping near their territory. Despite his lack of anger at his past, he is irritated by anyone refering to him as a monster or even mentioning his power. He shows great anger at the Mushi Butai (although this is only to the older members), towards the newer members however he shows less hostility to. He saved Ageha when they first met but claimed he was not above killing her if she was out to kill him.﻿ Abilities Kagutsuchi may be the most skilled manipulator of fire. He is apparently the incarnation of a great fire god whereas others actually call him "a dragon in a boy's body". He can manipulate fire in a number of ways such as creating bursts of fire from the ground to incinerate enemies or shooting dragon head-shaped fireballs at enemies. As a result he doesn't even need to use hand seals and can learn any fire related technique with ease. He is also shown to control the movement of fire with his hands. His Taijutsu is at a high standard although he usually prefers (out of laziness) to stand idle while attacking with fire. He proficiently wields twelve swords made of fire that usually appear floating above him. Although he can use them like normal swords he can manipulate their movements like he does with any other fire. These swords retain their shape and he often uses them during his Taijutsu. Kagutsuchi's use of the swords grew as his powers did. He first summoned a single sword during his father's attack. By age ten he had summoned seven. Currently he claims he has twelve but has only revealed ten. Kagutsuchi's attributes are generally unknown since he never really fights at full, despite this he has shown a rather high Chakra amount claiming some of his techniques use up very little. Whether this is down to the fact that he doesn't put as much Chakra into them in unknown. Despite his fearsome power his clear weakness is water. The forbidden technique Watatsumi﻿ is said to pacify his abilities to the extent where he poses no threat. This technique although an antithesis was beleived by Mizuhame to have to power to kill him. Although water users have a clear advantage it hasn't stopped him from fighting where they are at an even higher advantage (such as fighting an enemy at a lake) and still killing them. He often uses fire against water attacks in order to create steam which he uses to conceal his next movement. Stats Plot Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon...﻿ Category:Crow World Category:Jonin Category:Missing-nin